longshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Hindle101
Hindle101 Lifelong Gamer and attempted Game Designer, part time Animator and all round geek. An Agents of chaos and all round Rogue known for his Britishness, use of neurotoxin, having a love/hate relationship with backpacks and being one of the few to get all of Will's English references. Hindle is one of the more mainstay members of the Longship crew, usually found either causing trouble, shooting at Will or trying to keep Will alive, depending on the game. The Legend of the Backpack Once during a thrilling gaming session of Miscreated our intrepid heroes had just rescued Echo from a terrible fate at the beach, when travelling inland to find new equipment and supplies Hindle101, a true survivor, had located some equipment for the newcomer, upgrading his Backpack he kindly offered his old one to Echo, who had yet to locate on herself, announcing to the group that there was a Backpack here for Echo he then attempted to rejoin the group to get some food, as he was nearly starving, however little did he know the group had been swept up in a cacophony of "Backpack, there's a backpack here!" Having low food and nearly dying Hindle was forced to loudly remind his comrades of his situation, informing them that he was "Starving to Death here!" he survived his teammates foolish muddling with the Backpack and lived to tell the tale, although he does sometimes wish the tale wasn't told quite so many times, after all there is only so many times you can be asked if you need a bloody Backpack! The Infamous Neurotoxin incident Once there was a crew of a daring Submarine, a Submarine who's controls were difficult and the crew was... odd. sometimes there was issues with walking, but then there was also clowns. Hindle joined the crew as the Medic, intending to keep the daring crew alive as long as possible, however not all plans are meant to go smoothly, not long into the journey Hindle had located a good supply of medicine and among the drugs was some Deadly Neurotoxin, as usually found on any Submarine of course, Hindle knew this could be used to deadly efficiency in the name of peace. Testing it out on some "Volunteers" he found the neurotoxin to be extremely effective at doing a murder, and when the crew descended into madness after locating a box of Clown masks Hindle jumped to the rescue defending the ship from the deadly and psychotic clowns using the neurotoxin as his weapon he single-handedly fought back wave after waver of deadly clowns to defend the ship, becoming a true hero... ...he also may of killed quite a few innocent people and may of murdered Captain Caffine with a suffocation drug, but that's beside the point. Doc Hindle During the Xcom 2 Campaign Hindle became the squad medic, and was given a Mask to help his teammates remain calm by offering a serene face for their medic. Hindle was very effective succeeding in many missions and saving numerous lives, he served well alongside his teammates and was crucial in saving the world. Then Will got him killed.